


First Date

by shopgirl152



Series: Love at Danville Lake [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Cute, Exploring, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Innocent, Romance, Sweet, Teenagers, Teens, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember how I said a few years ago that the rollercoaster we built was a good measuring stick for how amazing something was? Kissing Isabella? Nothing like that." Phineas grinned. "It was ten times better."</p><p>Inspired by Keith Urban's song Sweet Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Isabella!” _Plink_. “Isabella!” _Plink_. “Hey Izzy!”

Isabella opened her eyes, smiling. Quickly she got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. She walked over to the window, smiling at the person below. “Wow. Rocks being thrown at my window. That hasn’t happened in seven years.”

Phineas beamed up at her. “Hey Izzy, I stole Ferb’s mustang. Wanna go for a drive?”

She giggled. “Phineas…”

“What? I’m seventeen. It’s legal.” She stared at him. “Oh! You meant me stealing Ferb’s car. Okay, you caught me. I didn’t really steal it; he let me borrow it. But only under penalty of death if I don’t have it back by morning. If you want to go for a drive, now’s the time.”

“I’ll be right down.”

* * *

Phineas leaned against the hood of the car, looking at his watch. Five minutes had passed since Isabella said she'd be down. He was just getting ready to go find her when she emerged from the house.

"Okay Phin. I'm ready."

He smiled. "Wow Izzy.  You look great. Have you always had that pink sweater? It looks good on you."

She giggled. "I've only had it for about two years."

"Oh." He shuffled his feet. "Well..." He opened the car door. "Hop in."

"Phineas, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I really want to, but if you don't—"

"No no!" He waved his arms frantically. "Of course I want to do this Izzy. I'm just...well...nervous."

"Me too." She took his hands in hers, voice gentle as her eyes met his. "It's our first date Phin. I-I think we're allowed to be a-a little nervous."

"Yeah..." His cheeks pinked. He let go of Isabella's hands, dropping his gaze immediately. "Uh...we better get going. I have to have the car back by morning."

"Oh-okay." Isabella climbed into the driver's side of the car, sliding over to the other side. She forced a smile as Phineas slid in behind the wheel. "So where are we going?"

"Well..." he switched the car on, letting off on the parking brake. "I thought we'd go down to Danville Lake. If you think about it, we've lived in Danville for seventeen years and haven't once explored it."

"Oh. Exploring."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

"Okay, here we are." Phineas pulled the car onto the grass, stopping it several feet from the lake. He opened the car door, sliding out before extending his hand to Isabella and helping her out.

"Thanks Phineas."

"No problem." He looked around, his eyes widening in wonder. "Wooww..."

She followed his gaze, smiling at the full moon that was casting a silver glow across the water’s surface. "That's really pretty."

"Yeah…"

Isabella gasped as Phineas slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Ph-Phineas? Whatcha doin?"

"Oh!" He instantly released her, face flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't mean...well...I wasn't aware..."

"It's-it's okay. R-really. I just didn't expect..."

"I'm really sorry Isabella." He hung his head.

She smiled softly, gently taking one of his hands in hers while lifting his chin with the other. "Really Phin. It's okay." His eyes flicked downwards. "Look, you wanted to go exploring right? I'm sure there's lots of things to find around here. Come on." She led him to the entrance to the forest. "Let's start in there."

* * *

Phineas waved a stick from side to side, pulling aside branches. "You okay back there Izzy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stepped over a fallen tree branch. "Can't say the same for my sweater though."

He looked behind him, taking in her messy sweater before looking down at his own orange and white striped hoodie. "Yeah, I guess it _is_ a little messy in here. Think I tore a hole in my jeans somewhere back there."

She giggled, taking his hand. "We're both wrecks Phineas."

He smiled. "Yes, yes we are." A serious look passed across his face. "Are you ready to go back to the car?"

"Only if you've had enough of exploring."

"You know, for the first time in my life, I think I'm actually tired of exploring."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Uhh..." he looked at her standing there in the moonlight, the soft breeze blowing her long hair about. Thankfully she couldn't see his blush. "Oh, just got other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

Phineas was about to reply when he noticed something. "Hey, are you okay Izzy? You look like you're shivering."

She rubbed her hands down her arms. "Just a litttle chilly is all. I'm fine."

"Here." Before Isabella could protest, Phineas had unzipped his hoodie, handing it to her. "Wear this."

She blinked, momentarily surprised by the sight of her best friend in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn she was seeing him for the first time.

"Isabella?"

"Wha-oh." She looked down at the hoodie in her hand, composing herself. "Phineas, are you sure? This is your favorite hoodie and--"

"It's okay Izzy. I want you to wear it. Besides, it'll keep you warm."

She slung the hoodie around herself, zipping it up. "It smells like you..."

Phineas laughed out loud. "It smells like me?"

Isabella blushed darkly. "I-I-I mean..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Come on Iz. Let's get out of here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Phineas pulled up to Isabella's house, parking the car in the driveway. "Well, here we are..."

"Yeah..." Isabella looked down, absently picking at the hoodie. "I guess this is where..."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." He opened the car door, climbing out before extending his hand to her. Once she was all the way out, he looped his arm through hers. "Did you have fun tonight Izzy?"

"Yes. It was a lot of fun Phineas. Thanks."

"No problem." The two stepped up to the front porch, looking at the door. "Well, I guess this is where we--"

"Oh! My keys!" Isabella unhooked her arm from his, digging frantically through her purse. "Where are they? I know I left them here somewhere...oh, here they are!" She grinned triumphantly, only to have her face fall at the look of disappointment on her best friend's face. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...this is the end of the date, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

Isabella fiddled with her keys, looking down. "Well, I guess I better get inside. Mom is probably still awake waiting for me." She turned to place the key in the lock.

"Isabella, wait!"

"Yes?"

"It's just..." Phineas shuffled his feet, looking down. "It's just...I wanted to tell you that, well, I had a good time tonight too and I--"

"Shhh..." she reached up, cupping his face in her hand. "I know. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes." Her blue eyes shone underneath the porch light.

"Isabella, I..." He felt his breath catch in his throat and for one brief moment, was unable to speak.

"Phin? Are you alright? You're not talking. It's not like you. It's--" Isabella's words were cut off as Phineas reached up a hand, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He looked down into her eyes and smiled, causing her to blush.

"Isabella, this has been the best date ever. You mean so much to me. I'm so happy I got to spend tonight with you." He leaned his head down, slowly closing his eyes.

Isabella's heart fluttered in her chest as his head came closer to hers. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her skin as his lips connected with hers...

* * *

Phineas pulled back, catching his breath. "Uh..."

"Wow," Isabella breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "Phineas, that was amazing."

"It was?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh...great?"

She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Good-night Phineas. Thanks for the best first date ever."

He blushed.

Isabella was about to walk into the house when she stopped, one foot over the threshold. "Oh! Your hoodie!"

He grinned, waving it away. "Keep it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Phineas! You're the best!" She bounded into the house. "See you at school tomorrow!"

Phineas stood on the porch, waiting until Isabella had shut the door before heading back to the car. He shivered, quickening his pace. "Think I'll be turning the heat on."

* * *

Ferb looked up from the book he was reading, smirking as Phineas walked into the room. "Gave Isabella your hoodie I see."

"Yeah..." Phineas leaned against the door frame, absently looking around.

Ferb set his book down, watching as Phineas left the door frame, going through the motions of stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, leaving nothing but his boxers, shoes and white beater shirt on. He disappeared into their shared bathroom before reappearing a few minutes later.

As he sat down on the edge of his bed to take off his shoes, Phineas noticed his brother watching him and looked up. "What?"

"Just...waiting."

"For...?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his shoes. A smile slowly crept across his face.

"And there it is."

He looked at his brother, only to get whacked with a pillow. "Dude!"

"Isabella kissed you, didn't she?"

Phineas couldn't hide the stupid grin any longer. "Actually, I kissed her."

"How was it?"

"Remember how I said a few years ago that the rollercoaster we built was a good measuring stick for how amazing something was?" Ferb nodded. "Kissing Isabella? Nothing like that."

Ferb raised a brow.

Phineas grinned, lying down on his bed. "It was ten times better."


End file.
